


Your Deal With the Devil

by LovelyGarnet



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Demon Negan (Walking Dead), Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice Reader, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet
Summary: Negan’s demon form is summoned for your sacrifice… He has his own ideas of what to do with you.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Your Last Day on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Negan fic! Written for Negan’s Spooky Writing Challenge, the prompt is: Summon, Demon, "You won't be able to resist me."
> 
> Negan is a demon here and so there are some dub-con and superhuman elements in it. There are a few mentions of blood, violence and abuse, oh and the reader’s palm gets cut at some point (nothing too extreme). This is the first chapter so there isn’t any smut but overall this fic is rated as explicit! 😈😇

You often wished you weren't bound to your mortal body. You wished that you could somehow escape it, break out of this iron maiden that was your flesh and… fly among the clouds and the stars.

Free of you, free of _them_. The whisperers.

And at this moment, you wished for it above all else. If only you could grow wings and fly away…

Your wrists were burning as they dragged you through the woods by a chain. Snow-white skin bloomed red and purple.

Barefoot and stumbling, the grass felt soft under your hesitant steps yet your long dress hindered your unwilling progress. Caught in wild branches, it got torn, you heard the fabric give.

" _P-please_ …" you whispered with a trembling voice, knowing that nothing could stop them from going through with it.

You couldn't see through the blindfold, but you knew where they were taking you.

You were to be sacrificed.

The whisperers had raised you with a single purpose and this was it. To fulfill some demented dream; a summoning, damning and unholy, that would, supposedly, bring the world to peace.

_Under the summer's full moon_

_A maiden, virgin pure_

_Her blood will spill_

_The world will atone_

You could already hear their chanting, even though no one was making a sound.

Two pairs of punishing hands pushed you down to your knees, it hurt. Your fragile body wasn't used to pain, no. The torment had always been internal until now.

"P-please…! No… I'm… I'm not ready!" You squealed as you felt their inescapable grip hold you down. They didn't listen, only yanked your hands up by the chain.

Another forced your shivering fist open. The sharpness of a blade met your skin and you cried out in horror and pain. It tore right in, pushing whimpers of despair out of your trembling lips.

Secret mumblings reached your ears, utterings of the summoning ritual that you couldn't understand and didn't want to. The blindfold got soaked, your tears escaping it to leak down your flaming red cheeks.

Your blood dripped plentifully from the open wound.

Then… there was only silence. As if the wind took a deep breath, nothing could be heard. The very leaves of the surrounding trees stood in place, their rustling gone.

You raised your head, behind your blindfold you saw a flash of light, of… profane fire.

"Ah… ah… ah…" Fear flooded your heart, your lungs expanding with shallow breaths while you faced up into the veiled unknown.

"Who is so… _fuckin'_... lame to summon me on a _fuckin'_ Sunday?" You heard a deep, gravelly voice, full of pompous crudity. It was ringing with amusement.

No one dared a word.

The demon adjusted his clothes, you couldn’t see but you heard the fabric shuffle. Then there was a swing… a thick object cut through the air. “No answer?” the demon scoffed, “Shit, haven’t seen such an ugly lot in a looong ass while…!” he chuckled, presumably looking around.

“I mean, shit. Fuckin’ shit…” You heard his grin in his voice. “I’m a fuckin’ gentleman.” His tone shifted abruptly, it got deep and severe. “I never come without an invitation, so you better start talkin’… What’s this shitshow all about, hm?”

Booted steps moved in front of you, he was right there…!

“Accept this… sacrifice…” One of the whisperers finally spoke. “As atonement.”

“Oh! Damn! I get it now!” The demon exclaimed, breaking into more of his mischievous laughter. “―Fuckin’ flattered as I may be, I cannot fuckin’ accept this offering, not from a bunch of assholes, like you.”

“But…” They gasped in fear and so did you.

"I tell you what! You did all of this to say how sorry you are? Then you _will_ be!” The same object from before came swinging.

The demon’s form whooshed, cutting the air around you while the whisperers screamed and fled. You didn’t see what he did to them, you fell to the ground, covering your head in absolute horror.

“It’s over…” he announced in a bit, his voice coming out tired. “It’s done, sweetheart.”

He had spared you but you knew it in your heart, he wouldn’t let you go. Shivering, you rose from the ground to kneel before him.

The blindfold was let loose as if by a mystical force. Blue orbs blurry with tears, your eyes couldn't focus on the broad figure that towered before you. Yet the sheer size of the demon couldn't be ignored… Your fearful gaze climbed up his form to reach his face.

Dark eyes, flashing red. Dark features… perfectly complemented by a wicked grin that left your lips parted and your eyebrows pinched in silent despair.

His hand reached down, two fingers got firmly tucked under your chin to ensure that you would keep looking up at him. His skin felt so hot while yours resembled ice.

"P-please…" you tried weakly, a fresh wave of tears rushing down to your mouth.

"Sh, now… sh, sh…" he cooed as he slid the pad of his thumb over your rosy lips. Your lower lip gave way under his touch.

His hushing silenced you, yet your shoulders shuddered while dread ate away at your young heart.

The demon pulled back but his dark eyes remained fixed on you. Appreciative of your soft, pale beauty, he hummed.

"You're mine now, your soul is mine now." The statement sucked the air out of your lungs.

"You belong to me," he said, his teeth flashing with a satisfied grin.

With a gentle gesture of his hand, the chains evaporated from your wrists, freeing you. Your long locks swirled endearingly over your chest, your hands holding you up with difficulty as they pressed shakingly against the ground.

"I—" You gasped but the words were taken from your mouth yet again.

The demon spread his arms in demonstration of his size, of his undoubtable authority. As if out of nowhere, along with his arms spread huge black wings, springing from his back to devour the entire sky.

The wind blew in your hair, his black, feathered wings shifting it with ease. You couldn't help but stare in awe, your eyes unblinking while, for a split second, you forgot all about your fear. All about your dreadful fate.

"I'm Negan and you, love… you won't be able to resist me," the man gave his dark promise, his voice echoed in your mind.

He hauled you up by your wrist and you winced. Your already bruised skin burned under his scorching fingers. Your toes barely touched the grass, your free hand hanging uselessly while you gazed into his dark, consuming eyes.

In your chest, your heart pounded loudly. Could he hear it…? Could he hear your thoughts?

Like crystals, your eyes were the mirrors of your soul, keeping no dream a secret and he… he was taking it all in. Your hasty, uneven breaths, your chest that raced under the thin fabric of your dress, and… your deep, hopeless desire to be free, it was all transparent to his unrelenting gaze.

_Naked_.

"You can already feel it, can't you, sweetheart?" The words poured out his lips _oh_ , so very gently.

"You're bound to me and all you are is mine." The corner of his mouth tipped into half a smile as he stared you down ever so effortlessly.

Abruptly, he let go of your wrist and it was by some miracle that you didn't collapse on the ground.

"Give yourself to me willingly and…" With a gesture of his hand, a pair of angelic wings manifested, floating in mid-air. "These will be yours."

Freedom… The key to your pained heart. You gasped at the sight, your scattered expression reignited, revitalized with Negan's promise.

The wings disappeared just as quickly, leaving you stranded and full of need.

"P-please!" You begged, not even sure what for.

He smiled. He smiled his wicked, devilish grin, and your heart throbbed in response.

He extended his arms, his thick, calloused fingers uncurling for you to slide your sweet slender hand inside. This was it, the moment where you'd sell yourself to the devil.


	2. Your First Day in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan’s eyes flashed red as he held you close, his strong arms surrounded your petite waist. It would take so little to snap you in half yet, for now, he was gentle with you. Helpless, your legs kicked back and forth while clouds encompassed the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the story is here anddd it’s full of smut! Keep in mind that it gets a bit too smutty. Vaginal sex is described in looots of detail 😅 As well as, Negan penetrates too deep and .. penetrates the reader's womb. Please don't read if this stuff makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, enjoy! 🥰

The devil extended his arm, his thick, calloused fingers uncurling for you to slide your sweet slender hand inside. This was it, the moment where you'd sell yourself to the devil.

Shyly, hesitantly, you lifted your hand and so very shakingly reached for Negan's.

Time slowed down, all sounds died away. It was just him and you, the rest of the universe reaching a standstill.

And then you touched him, sealing the deal once and for all. Instantly, a wave of heat engulfed your body while laughter barreled up his exposed chest. He pulled you up in the air and flapped his wings, the both of you taking off into the night.

"Ah!" You let out, overrun by the sudden warmth.

His eyes flashed red as he held you close, his strong arms surrounded your petite waist. It would take so little to snap you in half yet he was gentle with you. Helpless, your legs kicked back and forth while clouds encompassed the sky.

You gasped in fear but he only flew higher and higher and―

“Stop…!” You choked out but Negan wouldn't listen.

Full of shock and awe, your eyes gazed into his, slender fingers digging into his skin.

He looked back at you with hunger, his wicked smile fully satisfied with your decision to offer yourself so willingly.

His big palm slid down your backside, crumbling your dress while fondling your perfectly round ass cheeks.

" _Mmph!_ " You protested, feeling his hand reach between to tease you.

Your panties were already soaked as his thick fingers greedily searched for your closed folds.

"Fuck, sweetheart… Already so wet for me, fuckin’ ready to be harvested," Negan chuckled, circling over the damp spot with excitement.

You gasped again, your broken protests easily turning into little moans. Your virgin pussy was too sensitive, the creamy-white skin blushing pink under his calculated touch.

The demon's body was superhuman. Taller than normal, broader. And so was his growing erection that pressed against your shivering thighs. You had never seen a cock before, this… this would be your first time.

"You're so tiny, baby…" Negan groaned in amusement, still rubbing your folds over your ruined panties. "Daddy isn't gonna fit."

At will, his pants were removed, ripped away, letting his heavy cock bob free.

It was… _monstrous_ , the size of it exceeding your naive expectations. Throbbing, his length leaked against your soft skin with impatience. You were so petite in his arms, he could just lower you onto his erection if he so desired. Shove you down.

But he didn't. As tears sprung in your eyes, he cradled you close. "Oh, baby…" he pushed your panties gently aside and gave your entrance a touch with his finger.

His lips touched your cheek, then slowly moved to your mouth.

Your first kiss.

Hoarse, the texture of his beard irritated your porcelain skin, turning it pink. You gasped into his mouth as his tongue invaded yours. It was greedy, choking up your shallow breaths.

You melted into it, the salty taste of your tears shared between you. A hint of drool shone at the corner of your mouth. Yours, his, it didn't matter.

His finger pulled your drenched folds apart, another nudged at the tiny entrance made you wince.

"Fuck, yeah, sweetheart," he groaned in satisfaction as he felt your honey-like wetness. "Your pussy is mine, your sweet little cunt, I'm gonna spread you so good…"

"N-negan…" you whimpered at his advance, your lust-drowned eyes widening as his finger pulled away.

You were still flying. In his embrace, the two of you were speeding through the clouds and the vast unknown, unreachable supremacy of the stars. This was your… ascendancy before the ultimate downfall to the gutters of hell below.

Those thoughts escaped you now. You couldn’t think about the past nor the future and what awaited you. Black feathers and scorching hot skin dominated your existence while Negan’s hands handled you according to his desire.

He wanted you yet the worst part was… _You_ wanted _him_. You had never wanted anything in your entire life other than to escape the clutches of the whisperers but now, yes, your heart pounded loudly with the need to be had by him.

Your trembling lips parted as you felt something press against your little entrance. You knew what it was.

“Sh,” he preemptively cooed your fear away. “Not going to lie… It’s gonna hurt a truckload, baby, but you’ll take it for me, won’t you?” Hot whispers kept pouring out of him but you couldn’t reply to any of it.

Your expression twisted with the initial strain as he held you tight and shoved his cock up into you. It didn’t go in, not a single inch, yet you cried out. Soaked, your pussy lips were shoved in at his attempt, unable to make way for his thick girth.

Just when your first whimper was pushed out of you, his mouth came to cover yours, to drink in all the sounds you made.

“Fuck,” he grunted. His muscles clenched with self restrain, it took a lot out of him to not fuck into you right then and there.

“You’re so fuckin’ delicate, fuck.” With urgency, his hips stuttered back and forth to work that tiny little space.

Too tight and sensitive down there, you felt the most minute of movements as Negan pursued to stretch you for his use.

“Here, baby, here it comes,” he warned lowly when he felt your pussy give a little way for his cockhead. He plowed in, popping his tip successfully inside you, a task you deemed impossible from the start.

Broken, your voice came out begging for him to stop. You didn’t really want him to stop but you didn’t want him to continue either. Your pussy was stuffed full, about to be split in half just by his cockhead being nudged in there.

Tears glistened down your burning red cheeks while your eyes squeezed shut and you struggled in his hold. You were going nowhere.

“I know, baby… I know,” he whispered into your golden locks, one hand sliding up your shivering form to caress your hair.

Low moans reverberated through his chest, your hurt and discomfort clearly not going to waste. The very end of his tip was pushed in your tight walls, pressuring against the little barrier that was keeping you virgin pure.

“It… hurts,” you whimpered and, strangely, he held you tighter. In a protecting manner, he cradled you in his arms and didn’t push or pull out, just stayed there. Owning you.

Gentle, his tongue came out to lick the tears off your cheek. Was he trying to soothe you? He tasted you again, this time his tongue and lips brushed over the swollen area beneath your eyes.

Slowly, he inched his cock deeper but, this time, he didn’t plan on stopping. Even as you flinched in his hold and he mouthed your lips to silence your desperate cries, he steadily broke you in.

You felt your little barrier rip apart. A single droplet of blood trickled down his massive shaft and he purred in utter fulfillment.

“Mine,” he growled, his cock stretched you to the limit as he kept pushing in. It wasn’t going to fit, it was _never_ going to fit.

You gasped but there was no oxygen to be had. You twitched and writhed but there was nowhere to go.

His tip kissed the entrance of your unprotected little womb and there, the demon stopped.

Fully impaled and unable to move or breathe, you had half his cock slotted inside you, the rest throbbing as your juices fed it generously.

You never knew that making love could be so painful. Maybe your dreams of romance and gentle love had all been false, far-fetched and unachievable, but it didn't matter anymore.

As you cried your pitiful, sweet tears in his arms, the devil led his lips across your cheek, caressing your flushed skin. His thumb rested there, holding you steady while the rest of his fingers blended in your hair.

He had you.

"You're perfect…" he hummed against your skin while you still struggled for a breath. Your chest was too tense, your body spasming, your mind losing touch with reality.

"Perfect… for me… only me…" Negan's voice echoed in your head as if he was channeling his words there directly.

He was _consuming_ you.

And you… you wanted it.

Gently, his hips pushed up into you and you squeaked breathlessly. Your lungs had emptied, your legs had kicked and had become exhausted. Yet you still protested as pressure built up inside you once more. Negan barely gave you any time to adjust to him, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair at all.

He knew what he was doing to you. His tip was shoving in past the tight entrance of your virgin womb and he groaned in pleasure despite your pained cries.

"Be good for Daddy," he purred his demand in your ear. "Take him, take him all in. You can do it, love."

His soothing purrs couldn't fool or bewitch the senses. But the word _Daddy_ vibrated through your core, sending waves of numbing pleasure to the very tip of your fingers and toes.

"D-daddy…" you whimpered while looking up at him with glistening eyes.

He appreciated it and lifted you up a few inches, sliding you tenderly off his cock. It didn't last, soon enough he was pushing back in, thrusting inside until the point that made you wince and tense all over.

Out again, in and out… Until moans were joining the wasted tears.

For a few more ticks of time, Negan kept the rhythm slow. He was drinking in the strain in your expression, relishing in the way you tried your hardest to be good.

But the need to fuck his cock deeper inside you was ravenous and couldn't be stopped.

Drool and tears stained your flushed face but you had lost track of your unbecoming appearance. He was wrecking you, driving his cock into your deepest parts, popping it inside your little womb from time to time while growling with alarming aggression.

"Daddy's little girl…" he hissed after plowing right in. "Mine. Come for me now… Come on Daddy's cock… You look so fucking beautiful…"

Mewls escaped you, pleasure expanded inside your lungs as more and more, your voice burst with lustful fulfillment. His wings and arms held all around you, the sky could no longer be seen, all you could see and feel was Negan.

Negan; the devil that was feasting on your pure little heart. The one that you, so naively, offered to him. There was no going back.

Each thrust in your helpless form brought you closer and closer to your climax. It started in your lower belly and it unraveled like a torrent, a dam that broke.

"Nnnghh!" you screamed in his arms while all your senses were taken apart by the pleasure he pounded inside you.

"Yeah, baby, that's it," he encouraged, eyes dark, flashing menacingly. His upper lip drew back as he fucked an orgasm into you, more animalistic growls pushed right through his teeth.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he rasped and his voice was fueled by surfaced aggression. Harsher than before, his arms held you, his fingers pushed into your skin and his cock moved faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

So deep… Too deep—

"Daddy…!"

"I know…" he pushed you down while his hips shoved upwards, making your pupils shrink before swelling again.

He was inside your deepest, most sacred part. And there… there he planted his seed.

"Take my cum, sweetheart, Daddy's cum will make you round… and, mmph…" His voice was muffled in your hair as, in this moment of highest pleasure, he let his eyes slip shut.

His heavy balls emptied, more and more cum spilled inside you to the point that your belly was swelling with it. You could feel it in your bones… His seed would bring new life inside you.

Down below, you couldn't see his cock that was throbbing red and glistened with your juices. The size of it was impossible and yet it was slotted in you, releasing more cum; the grand finale of the mating.

"Hush, beautiful, you did so good for me," he reassured and kissed your red lips lovingly. "This is only the beginning for us."

Before you could speak a single word, sharp pain emerged in the bone of your shoulder blades. Negan held you, he wasn't letting go, not now, not ever.

"There you go, my princess… of the damned." He gave a wicked smile as he observed your ultimate transformation.

More tears flooded your cheeks while a perfect set of angel wings was unleashed from your back. Manifested through this unholy contract, through this ceremony that cost everything… You were gifted with the tool for your freedom.

Whether you'd properly use it was up to you. But, for now, your dwindling senses faded and you collapsed in the devil's arms. Faint, you caught a glimpse of his dark, expressive eyes - or, were you looking at the stars? - before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Please, please, please, let me know if you would like me to write more things like that. Negan + Alternate Universe is my fave thing, comments and ideas are very appreciated! 🥰❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Give me your thoughts with a comment? Thank you ❤️


End file.
